El Sentir de Susana
by sole2704
Summary: Si no eres feliz con lo que tu eres, jamás podrás ser en verdad feliz, a veces la vida nos quita muchas pero muchas cosas unas demasiado importantes, según nuestro sentir y otras simplemente las dejamos ir por tontos, necios o cualquier adjetivo que mas l


Si no eres feliz con lo que tu eres, jamás podrás ser en verdad feliz, a veces la vida nos quita muchas pero muchas cosas unas demasiado importantes, según nuestro sentir y otras simplemente las dejamos ir por tontos, necios o cualquier adjetivo que mas les guste pero de nosotros y nada mas de nosotros depende si dejamos que la felicidad se escurra de nuestras manos o luchamos por ella.

* * *

El sentir de Susana.

Un nuevo crepúsculo se acercaba en la vida de Susana el final de otro largo y horrible día en su vida, desde el accidente su vida se había acabado y no por quedar invalida¡¡No!! Su vida había terminado en un verdadero fiasco debido a cada una de las decisiones que vinieron después de ese terrible día aun se preguntaba y si hubiera hecho o dicho esto, pero los hubiera no existen, y eso ella lo sabia muy bien, si no hubiera salvado a Terry ahora ella seria una gran estrella, con el corazón destrozado por ese horrible sentimiento que se llama culpa que poco a poco va gangrenando y expandiéndose en el alma de los mortales, hasta acabar con la vida de uno en vida, evitándole disfrutar de las mas sencillas de las emociones , seguramente jamás se hubiera perdonado por no haberle salvado la vida.

Y de nuevo volvía a su mente el día en que ella quiso saltar, ahora que lo pensaba no lo hubiera echo lo pensó demasiado y estaba segura que al final el amor a la vida abría ganado, pero ella había interferido, si Candy había evitado que se diera cuenta de ello, y no solo le evito enfrentar su realidad, si no que también se lo cedió a el, el su único y verdadero amor, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, que Idiota había sido al pensar que Terry era su amor y su felicidad, pero que podía hacer ella si se lo habían ofrecido como su única tabla de salvación y ella obedientemente la había tomado aferrándose a ella como su ultima esperanza de vida.

De nuevo esa sonrisa pero ahora acompañada de lagrimas las mismas que parecían que nunca la abandonarían antes y después de conocerlo parecía que su vida estaba destinada a llorar por todo lo que es y por lo que no fue, así era su vida, lo tenia a su lado cada día acompañándola, en su insufrible existir, tenia que admitirlo era un pésimo actor estando con ella ya que siempre ella se daba cuenta en quien pensaba cuando la llevaba de paseo por Central Park o alguna de las cenas que tanto odiaba, nadie lo notaba solo ella y eso cada día era como una espina incrustándose lentamente en su ya adolorido corazón.

Tuvo esperanzas de que cuando el volviera, después de desaparecer por un tiempo de que las cosa mejorarían después de todo si el volvía las había, eso significaba que en realidad si se había decidido por ella, ahora hubiera preferido que jamás volviera, y no por que no lo amara, de nuevo esa sonrisa que prometía terminar en una carcajada histérica después de todo en la vida hay que mostrar una sonrisa así te este llevando el diablo por dentro, ahora sabia que todo en su vida había sido una tonta alucinación de esas que te dan en medio de el desierto al divisar un oasis así había sido Terry en su vida un bello oasis que no existía, y que uno se da cuenta ya cuando es demasiado tarde, y eso en verdad dolía toda su vida había sido sobreprotegida y ahora que estaba en esa horrible silla su vida no había cambiado nada solamente el hecho de que veía pasar la vida sentada, que ironías de la vida.

Por que su vida era tan miserable siempre se lo había preguntado era una niña buena de pequeña siempre obedecía a su querida madre aunque eso fuera encontra de cada una de las cosas que ella quería, oía misa todo los domingos y cuando digo que oía misa es por que en verdad ponía atención a cada una de las palabras dichas por el párroco del lugar, ella creía que a las personas buenas nunca les pasaban cosas malas, así que cuando le paso el accidente ella lo acepto a su modo pero lo acepto, ella sabia muy bien que no había sido buena, en mucho tiempo así que cuando conoció a Candy supo que todo eso era una vil mentira no importa lo bueno que uno sea, a las personas buenas siempre les ocurren cosas malas.

Mirando el hermoso atardecer de ese ocaso aun meditaba En su corta e infructuosa vida, el tenia razón pero de nuevo por decisiones del pasado su futuro no pintaba para nada bueno aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio sus hermoso ojos cafés mirándola fijamente en uno de sus paseos por central Park, aun podía sentir el escrutinio del que fue victima su cuerpo y lo había odiado por eso, pero la ira había pasado a la sorpresa en cuanto el se acerco y se presento Charles el nombre mas hermoso que hubiera oído jamás bueno al menos eso fue lo que pensó al oír su hermosa y varonil voz el era sumamente apuesto, desde cuando no admiraba al sexo opuesto, desde que había conocido a Terry, pero el era distinto fascinante atrayente, no se había fijado en su invalides se había fijado en ella y eso había quedado claro cuando el la invito a pasear y ella se había escusado poniendo de pretexto su invalides cosa a la que el dijo claramente que ese no era ningún problema, por un momento ella llego a pensar que ese hombre tan apuesto era un vividor o algo por el estilo ya que no importarle su invalides era bastante inusual siendo que a ella era lo que mas le molestaba de ella misma, pronto todo quedo claro en sus continuos paseos una de sus hermanas era ciega y para rematar sorda así que con pena comprendió que la única invalidez que le molestaba no era la de su cuerpo si no la de su alma al no valorarse por ser ella y no por su pierna, con el descubrió poco a poco el sentido, de vivir pero de vivir de verdad de desear ser amada con intensidad y con cada gesto ser demostrado ese amor.

Pero aun su corazón se negaba a liberar a Terry, aun temía una vida sin el así que por su estupidez estaba perdiendo a Charles quien le había profesado amor incondicional dándole un ultimátum el cual su mente te negó a aceptar el había aceptado su decisión y le había pedido nunca mas verse ella acepto su mente tan torcida había pensando que el en algún momento la abandonaría, que su amor se extinguiría después de todo los sentimientos en los seres humanos son tan volubles como el clima, puede haber un día soleado, y de repente comenzar una tormenta y ella no podía permitir que los sentimientos de el cambiaran y la abandonara no prefería quedarse al lado del hombre el cual tenia una deuda de honor con ella y jamás la abandonaría, pero ahora que estaba mirando ese ultimo atardecer había comprendido que la vida era un porquería sin sentir la mano de Charles acariciar la su ya, las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos puestos en la fría navaja ahora no había nadie que evitara su cometido, sintió el frió del metal cortar su piel y las lagrimas corrieron mas fuerte ese era su destino de ahora en adelante ¡¡jamas!!.

* * *

La mañana llego a Nueva York calida y hermosa como asia mucho no ocurría los pájaros parecían cantarle a la vida un joven de aspecto cansado se dirigía a la casa de las Marlown como ya era su costumbre saludaría a Susana y después partiría al teatro a tratar de olvidar su miserable vida, la puerta se abrió antes de que el tocara la puerta la mucama le sonrió y le permitió el acceso ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia se retiro dejándolo en el Hall de la casa esperando la aparición de la mama de su novia, en cuanto la vio la saludo y camino con ella a la sala, después de la típica conversación en la que ella trataba sutilmente de intentar poner fecha para la boda, y la cual el repelía no tan sutil, dándose por vencida se retiraba en busca de su frágil hija, Terry como cada mañana se quedaba esperando a su futura esposa pero el sabia al menos su corazón presentía que esa mañana algo iba a ocurrir, y sus sospechas cobraron vida al oír el grito de la Sra. Marlow desde la habitación de Susana el lo sabia, sabia que algo pasaría solamente hubiera deseado que no tuviera nada que ver con ella pero el destino es cruel y jamás nos da lo que pedimos.

Camino presuroso casi corriendo a la habitación de su prometida el corazón prometía paralizársele de un momento a otro debido a la tensión del momento, cuando estuvo a la entrada paro en seco no quería entrar y enfrentar lo que ocurría en ese cuarto podía oír los sollozos de la Sra. Marlow entro despacio y ahí estaba ella sentada en su enorme cama con su hermoso camisón manchado de sangre una visión demasiando macabra estaba seguro que jamás la olvidaría, se maldijo mentalmente por que no vino antes, de repente Susana le sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera y tierna algo avergonzada, de las que hacia mucho no mostraba sus ojos bajaron a su mano la causante de que su ropa tuviera sangre de sus labios salio una pregunta.

¿por qué?...

Ella le estiro la mano incitándolo a sentarse a ala orilla de su cama, y con el matiz mas dulce de su voz que poseía le respondió.

Solo quería sentir un poco del dolor que as sentido y al cual no estoy dispuesta a condenarme por mas tiempo Terry.- el la miro demasiado serio sentía su garganta reseca y le costaba algo hablar pero al fin reunió el valor para responder.

No te entiendo Susana.

Sabes ayer quería morir, pero morir de verdad, había decidido aventarme por la ventana pero al igual que la otra vez no tuve valor creo que amo demasiado la vida a pesar de todo.

No te entiendo.

Lo se, a veces ni yo me entiendo, sabes estoy enamorada y por miedo a que el me dejara lo he dejado yo por eso esta herida, ahora se lo que sientes cada día al estar lejos de ella, es lo que siento yo al estar lejos de el,- Terry iba a decir algo pero ella lo cayo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios,- sabes se que soy una invalida pero no por mi pierna, se que la culpa es mía por que lo he permitido es por eso que de ahora en adelante luchare de verdad por ser feliz.

¿A caso no lo eres?

¿Como?. puedo ser feliz con un hombre que no me ama ni al que yo amo mama,..había gritado viendo severamente a su madre- yo necesito mas que un par de minutos cada mañana, nesecito que me arrebate el aliento con una mirada, que mi pulso se vuelva loco con solo sentirlo cerca pero sobre todas las cosas que yo sea capas de despertar un mínimo de estos sentimientos en esa persona y se que Terry y yo no seremos felices si seguimos con esta gran farsa prefiero a mar y ser amada durante un minuto a no sentir eso que se llama amor nunca, tu me entiendes verdad Terry.

Si te entiendo pero...

Nada se que si permanecemos juntos no solo tu y yo seremos infelices por lo que nos queda de vida.

Hija no puedes hablar en serio que va a decir la gente tu y el,.. se deben de casar su matrimonio es un echo... no permitiré que arruine tu futuro..tu vida..¿cuando yo falte quien se hará cargo de ti?.. yo no seré eterna- había dicho la Sra. Marlow por demás desesperada.

Madre por dios, yo puedo cuidar de mi, no necesitó a nadie.

creo que tú madre tiene razón Susana.

Por dios tu también..- si en verdad me aprecias un poco apoyaras mi decisión, quieres una manera de pagar tu deuda ve y se feliz y déjame a mi buscar mi felicidad.

Yo no puedo dejarte aunque quisiera, es mi deber velar por ti.

Esta bien hazlo si quieres, se mi amigo, apóyame en mis decisiones, aliéntame cuando caiga, consuélame cuando fracase, quiéreme y apréciame como lo harías con una hermana pero no sigas con lo de la boda si no un día de verdad un día de estos terminare aventándome por la ventana...por favor en verdad quiero ser feliz, necesito ser feliz y tu no eres mi felicidad.. lo ultimo lo había dicho con un suspiro y acariciando su bello rostro, que estaba por demás asombrado por los sentimientos y la nueva actitud de ella, estaba cansado demasiado cansado, bajo su rostro y de sus labios salio un suspiro.. el tiempo pareció pasar demasiado lento o demasiado rápido da igual en esa habitación se podía sentir como dos almas descargaban un enorme peso, que desde hacia mucho tiempo los estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Terry la abrazo y acerco su boca a su oído..-esta bien, pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo verdad.

Si lo se, se que siempre contare contigo, sabes nesecito un buen tiempo sola para reconocerme de nuevo, Terry se levanto y antes de retirarse se despidió, depositando un beso en su frente.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir Susana lo llamo y el se detuvo en el marco de la puerta volteando a mirarla.

Deberías buscarla..sus palabras sorprendieron a Terry..Tal vez ya es demasiado tarde.

Tal vez nunca lo sabrás si no la buscas, y nunca es tarde para ser feliz...-cuando la veas dile que me perdone por haber sido tan egoísta,..-pero después de todo soy una simple humana.

Se lo diré.. gracias y cuídate cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme.

Lo se no te preocupes estaré bien creo que e aprendido la lección.

Terry se marcho dejando a Susana con su madre, deseado que la relación de ellas no fuera tan problemática.

No vas a decir nada mama.

¿Para que? tu ya lo as dicho todo solo me queda apoyarte, después de todo soy tu madre.

Gracias mama, ambas se quedaron fundidas en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde esa mañana y de nuevo sentada frente a su ventana podía apreciar el próximo amanecer con la ventana abierta una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos, acariciándolos y regalándole carisias a su rostro al rozar con el, su vida había cambiado, drásticamente había luchado para salir adelante y valerse por ella misma, se había dedicado a pintar la pintura era en verdad una actividad en verdad relajante nunca seria un Leonardo Da Vinci y mucho menos un Van Ghot, pero se defendía y en verdad agradecía no ser ellos para que ser famoso después de la muerte y vivir en la miseria o terminar totalmente loco no su vida era mil vece mejor, era respetada y admirada ahora en ese momento, era querida y amada en ese instante y lo demás importaba realmente poco.

Un pequeño dolor en su vientre la hizo tocarlo ese pequeño si que se movía, su embarazo era delicado, pero sabia que el echo de traer a ese pequeño ser a la vida y quedara como recuerdo de su paso en la vida misma, como confirmación de su amor, y sobre todas las cosas como demostración de que si buscas de verdad puedes encontrar la felicidad valía la pena, una segunda contracción en verdad fuerte la hicieron gritar y olvidarse del hermoso amanecer que se alzaba, presuntuoso y gallardo en la ciudad de NY, su grito lo despertó a el a su esposo, el hombre que le devolvió la felicidad y los deseos de vivir.

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio el tic, tac del reloj se dejaba escuchar en la sala que estaba apostada al lado de la sala de maternidad poco le importo el letrero que decía prohibido fumar a el y al caballero que lo acompañaba, y que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto dos de los mejores amigos quien lo hubiera creído, pero así es la vida Terry con su carácter por demás solitario y amargo era amigo de ese hombre demasiado alegre según su parecer a veces el mismo llego a pensar que ningún hombre era demasiado feliz como Charles, pero desde que se había casado con Candy había comprendido por que el siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, cuando eres feliz no puede evitar sonreír como un verdadero estupido, en la pequeña sala la Sra. Marlow miraba a su joven yerno caminar siempre en el mismo lugar, hubiera jurado que estaba apunto de hacerle un hoyo al piso de tanto que había recorrido el mismo lugar, ella misma sentía una inmensa alegría, al igual que un enorme miedo, miedo de perderla, a ella y a su hijo.

Vamos Sra. puje un poco mas y el saldrá a la vida, solo un poco mas.

Vamos Susana tu puedes.

Me duele demasiado Candy, si algo me pasa tu cuidaras de el verdad.

Si pero si no pujas el no nacerá y ninguna de las dos podrá cuidarlo.

Susana asintió y con el ultimo esfuerzo de que fue capaz su cuerpo expulso a un hermoso niño a la vida...el llanto de su hijo le trajo alegría a su alma y ahí supo que no importa si somos buenos o malos la vida siempre nos tiene preparados un hermoso regalo y solo de nosotros depende si seremos capaces de ir a encontrarlo.

FIN.

* * *

Notas..

Lloro a soy demasiado sentimental aun no soy mama y deseo algún día serlo, pero mientras me conformo con lo que la vida me a dado y aun sigo buscando mi regalo que se muy bien me esta esperando quien sabe y tal vez muy pronto lo encuentre.

Si les gusto ahí me dejan un review y sean felices con lo que la vida les da y si no lo son busquen lo que sientan les traerá felicidad las leo pronto Soledad.


End file.
